User talk:Captain Wall:::
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 22:29, 13 June 2006 (UTC) My User Page Fan Fiction I am looking for critisim on my User page. Do you like it. Do you hate it. Have any idea's want to help me check it out and we'll talk... Captain Wall::: 03:26, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Forums are to discuss the content, policies, and operation of MA, not for criticism. I'll be deleting this page momentarily if no one has any objections. --From Andoria with Love 03:52, 16 June 2006 (UTC) I am trying to start a new page here at MA for just this type of stuff I am looking for ppl to help That is MA Stuff. Captain Wall::: 04:17, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :No, it isn't. Related to MA means that it is related to the articles, to the stuff that MA is for. The user pagesare just something nice that is extra, they are not the purpose of MA. --OuroborosCobra 04:01, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Captain Wall, please see . Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:05, 16 June 2006 (UTC) MA is about all things Star trek My fan fiction is about Start trek an dis a part of Ma. You are my elder so I will respect your wishes but I would like feed back on my user page how would you go about getting me that and not using ten foward. Captain Wall::: 04:17, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :MA is not about fan-fiction, and does not claim to be. In fact it says that it specifically is not about fan-fiction. --OuroborosCobra 04:21, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Ok I agree. Fan fiction does not belong here. I am sorry to anyone who I may have disturbed. Captain Wall::: 04:47, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :If you're interested, there is a wiki specifically for fan fiction. You can find it at the ''Star Trek'' Expanded Universe Wiki. -- Renegade54 12:14, 16 June 2006 (UTC) User page check-up requests Captain Wall, please stop requesting others to check out your user page. We are here to work on the encyclopedia, not to help users design their user pages. If you need help with something specific on your user page, please ask, but don't simply ask people to look at it and give their opinion, as that's not why we're here. --From Andoria with Love 03:42, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Also, please don't remove messages from talk pages, including your own. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 03:53, 16 June 2006 (UTC)